Visoredzi! Siła przebudzenia
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = ヴァイザード！目覚めし者たちの力 | romaji = VAIZAADO! Mezame shi sha tachi no chikara | numer odcinka = 122 | rozdziały = Rozdział 213, Rozdział 214, Rozdział 215 | arc = Arrancar: Przybycie | poprzedni odcinek = Stacie! Osoba, która chroni kontra osoba, która cierpi | następny odcinek = Ichigo, kompletna Hollowifikacja!? | premieraJa = 18 kwietnia 2007 | opening = Alones | ending = Tsumasaki }} Visoredzi! Siła przebudzenia jest sto dwudziestym drugim odcinkiem anime Bleach. Grimmjow za sprawą Tōsena traci ramię i pozycję 6. Espada. Zdeterminowany Ichigo odszukuje magazyn Visoredów i decyduje się skorzystać z ich pomocy w zapanowaniu nad wewnętrznym Hollowem. Opis thumb|190px|left|Grimmjow traci ramię od miecza Tōsena Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez stawia się przed Sōsuke Aizenem, który oświadcza, że nie jest z niego niezadowolony, a jego wyprawę do Karakury traktuje jako wynik ulegnięcia emocjom. Mimo to, Tōsen domaga się zgody na ukaranie Espady, tłumacząc, że nie akceptuje ludzi, którzy wprowadzają zamęt i łamią rozkazy. Kaname twierdzi, że sprawiedliwość bez moralności jest rzezią, ale rzeź w imię praw moralnych, jest sprawiedliwością. Mówiąc to, Tōsen odcina swoim Zanpakutō lewe ramię Grimmjowa, po czym spala je przy użyciu Kidō. Wściekły Grimmjow chce się na niego rzucić, ale Aizen powstrzymuje go, mówiąc, że że jeśli zaatakuje Tōsena, to tego nie będzie mu mógł wybaczyć. Jakiś czas później, gdy Aizen opuszcza salę tronową, wpada na Gina Ichimaru. Ten stwierdza, że Aizen bawi się swoimi podwładnymi, jak ma w zwyczaju. Następnie Gin zauważa, że stracili pięciu Arrancarów. Aizen nie przejmuje się tym, stwierdzając, że byli tylko Gillianami, a on zdołał już stworzyć Espadę, złożoną z Vasto Lorde. W Świecie Ludzi Uryū Ishida kontynuuje trening ze swoim ojcem. Zaczyna mieć jednak wątpliwości, co do możliwości odzyskania swoich mocy dzięki tej metodzie. Z kolei Ryūken, jest przekonany, że Uryū je odzyska, o ile nie da się zabić w trakcie treningu. Rano Yuzu przychodzi do pokoju Ichigo, by go obudzić, ale okazuję się, że go tam nie ma. Rukia także jest tym zdziwiona i przypomina sobie rozmowę z poprzedniej nocy, po tym, jak została wyleczona przez Orihime Inoue. Widziała wtedy, że Ichigo jest przybity i Rukia zabroniła mu martwić się o nią, bo jej rany to jej sprawa. Zasugerowała za to, by porozmawiał z Kisuke Uraharą na temat swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa, ale chłopak odpowiedział, że Urahara poinformowałby go, gdyby znał rozwiązanie jego problemu. Rukia, odrywając się od wspomnień z poprzedniej nocy, wybiega na miasto szukać Kurosakiego. On jednak odwiedza miejsce, zdewastowane po walce, skąd kilka godzin wcześniej Yammy Llargo i Ulquiorra Cifer odeszli do Hueco Mundo. Rannego Ikkaku Madarame opatruje Mizuho Asano, wdzięcząc się przy tym do niego, co wywołuje irytację jej brata. Shinigami jest wyraźnie niezadowolony z przebiegu walk ostatniej nocy. Z kolei w szkole z całej "paczki" przyjaciół obecna jest tylko Inoue, która jest zaniepokojona nieobecnością Ichigo, Sado, Rukii i Uryū. W tym czasie na dachu szkoły Tōshirō Hitsugaya wysyła raport do Soul Society, kiedy zaskakuje go jego porucznik, Rangiku Matsumoto. Cieszy się z ich ostatniego zwycięstwa, ale Hitsugaya wyraża niepokój, bo walka z Arrancarami, którzy byli wcześniej zaledwie Gillianami, przysporzyła im nieoczekiwanych trudności. W Sklepie Urahary, Jinta jest zadowolony, że z Ururu jest już dużo lepiej. Ku zdziwieniu Kisuke Urahary, pojawia się Sado, prosząc go o pomoc w szkoleniu. thumb|190px|Ichigo walczy z Shinjim Ichigo decyduje się odszukać magazyn, gdzie zastaje Shijiego Hirako i posostałych Visoredów. Shinji jest przekonany, że chłopak hce do nich dołączyć, ale ten śmieje się i oświadcza, że ma zamiar jedynie wykorzystać ich, by nauczyli go panować nad swoim Hollowem. Shinji nie ma zamiaru po prostu się na to zgodzić, więc Kurosaki uwalnia z ciała swoja formę Shinigami i atakuje go. Ścierają się ze sobą, ale obserwujący ich Visoredzi dostrzegają, że żaden z nich nie walczy na poważnie. Zauważają, że Ichigo tak boi się wewntrznego Hollowa, że nie korzysta z całej swojej siły, by go nie przebudzić. Zirytowana tym Hiyori Sarugaki podchodzi do Shinjiego, nokautuje go i przejmuje pojedynek z Kurosakim. Wyjaśnia mu, że nie od Ichigo zależy decyzja o dołączeniu do ich grupy, bo zdecydują o tym oni, kiedy uznają, że jest dostatecznie silny. Chłopak odmawia dopuszczenia do głosu jego Hollowa, na co Hiyori odpowiada, że nie będzie miał innego wyboru, po czym przywołuje swoją maskę i obiecuje wyciągnąć z niego jego Hollowa. Następnie nakłada maskę, atakuje go i dotykając jego klatki piersiowej oświadcza, że go zabije. Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami Kon, znajdując się w ciele Hanatarō, orientuje się, że mocą jego Zanpakutō jest możliwość wystrzelenia wiązki energii i atakuje Shinigamich, którzy z nim walczą. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, ciosy nie robią im żadnej krzywdy. Hanatarō wyjaśnia działanie techniki swojego miecza, mówiąc, że gdy pocisk energii zostaje wystrzelony, Zanpakutō staje się niezwykle słabe i nie jest w stanie zranić przeciwnika. Po chwili pojawia się Zaraki Kenpachi, który chwyta Kona, mówiąc, że widział jego silną technikę. Oświadcza, że jego zdaniem jest całkiem mocny i dlatego chce z nim walczyć. Występujące postacie Walki Brak. Użyte moce i techniki Użyte Kidō: * Hadō 54. poziomu Haien (廃炎, Płomień Unicestwienia) * Hachigyou Sougai (八爻双崖, Osiem Bliźniaczych Klifów) Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki